clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CatalinMetro
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 13:12, January 4, 2013 Welcome! Hi Catali, Welcome to the CP wiki! thank you for editing :) Please note you can edit most pages, upload images, create new pages, but some edits are not acceptible, like removing content from pages.diff=prev&oldid=842542}} 1 If you have some questions about the wiki, you cna contact me, or join and ask for help. Have a nice day, and waddle on! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) TOONTOWN PARTY?!?! I am obsessed with Toontown. I play it all the time. I'm Aqua Dog. -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hi Catali, Please note that some of the images that you've recently uploaded were deleted for violation of the image policy. Note that you may not upload images with pictures of real life people unless it's relevant for some articles. Thanks you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:57, May 25, 2013 (UTC) hi its me can u make me custom with a black cape and a snow launcher a i heart my rainbow puffle with that blue mic on your page on shops and The Tuned In your friend--lego 1003 cp cutouts Talk to me 16:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Catali2016, Please note that as it's not allowed to store signature in templates, so i moved Template:CataliSig to User:Catali2016/sign. It can be signed by adding to a page: Or by using his code in as your signature via . Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:16, November 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Help! Hi Catali, If i understood you correctly and you asked for your player card's ID (e.g. for ), i'm afraid that i cannot help about this at the moment as i'm experiencing some technical issues and cannot fully load content in Club Penguin. I suggest asking someone else like Hey.youcp to get you the ID. You can also check Hey.you's tutorial for the instructions of how to get it. I apologize for not being able to help this time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:51, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help! Hey, Catali2016. Your player card ID is c4b7930d-b940-4c72-b213-3923ee38f536. Happy holidays, -- 20:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas From JWPengie 18:46, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Shop Hi Catali, Please note that your shop (Childen's Store) and some of the photos from Plush store have been deleted for being copied from Club Penguin Shops. Please don't copy content again in the future. If you're dealing with content that you have permission to copy, please check first if a credit must be taken before using it (it's also best to always mention the source for stuff that you add to the wiki if you use any). Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) CPPS List Penguin+ is a freaking trick. WHAT'S WITH THE SURVEY? Please remove it from your CPPS list. Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) cpps Hello Catali.I see you like cppses a lot.I know all of the cppses owners. I am currently making a cpps with iDevelop's creator and amother trusted rile5 memeber. If you are interested to be one of the 15 beta testers send me a message at mmy talk page. Re: Hello! Hi, Catali. After searching "Catali2012" in the buddy list, it seems that penguin does not exist. Was this an old penguin of yours that was deleted for inactivity? If so, then there is no way I can get its player card ID. Sorry! Have a nice day. -- 19:20, March 9, 2014 (UTC) User page content Hi Catali, Mariocart contacted me about your user page (currently stored in Template:Catali2016 Info), and mentioned that it has a similar look and share similar patterns in its source codew, which were previously posted in his user page content. If you may, please update the source code, in case it was copied from Mario's page, and not use a version that is based on Mario's user page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:from Cool Pixels! Thanks :). [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 17:36, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Custom Penguin The customs may depend upon the items that you order that is either you will get old or new or my penguin design. So, I will do it in another cutout. It is written in the Rules http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cool_Pixels [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 12:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Notice Hi Catali, I've been informed that your recent quiz was copied from this very similar game. Please remove or replace it as soon as possible, as copied content without permission is a form of plagiarism. This isn't the only report i receive in recent time about content that you copy from others, and further incidents like that could result some restrictions. You may contact users if you're interested in using some content, of course, but please remember to do that to prevent further disagreements about content created by others. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! You have won the Igloo Contest! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Another;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 18:39, April 29, 2014 (UTC)' Is OK? May I please use your game logos (Wii Sports, Game day, etc). Thanks. Greetings to all of 06:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Catali2016's Summer Party! Thanks for inviting me but can you tell me the IST Time and is it AM or PM? :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''For;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 16:30, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Liliana2062 is Catali2016's sister account! Hi, Catali. The player card ID for this penguin is c391586f-c5b5-4ffc-966b-4a433310e741. Have a good day, -- 18:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Userpage Hello! I just want to comment that you have an awesome userpage! I especially like the .gif about the Penguin Cup! :) �� �� 16:57, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi Catali, It's been a while :o nice to see you again in the wiki! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:14, July 2, 2015 (UTC)